(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to building construction system involving interlocking components made of relatively rigid, light weight material.
Traditionally, buildings are constructed of concrete, steel, wood frame or masonry block by assembling the individual components and joining them by appropriate means to form exterior walls, internal frame, and panels of drywall attached thereto, forming the interior walls. This is a laborious and time consuming process, providing much possibility of errors resulting in cracks or holes detracting from the effectiveness of the walls.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a building construction system which involves interlocking components made of relatively rigid, lightweight material. Each component comprises an entire section of wall or roof panel, that is exterior walls and interior walls, as well as windows, doors, etc. Each panel fits interlocking to the adjacent panel. Depending on the number and nature of the assembled panels, a large variety of building types, shapes and sizes can be constructed to satisfy numerous functions, residential, institutional, health care, commercial, etc.
(2) Description of Related Art
Applicant is aware of no prior art directly relevant to the present invention.